Finding True Love
by IStarEdwardCullen1221
Summary: A mix of The Holiday and Twilight. All Human. Original Pairings. Alice and Bella swap houses over the Holiday, will they find the only thing they've ever wanted in life on this new journey?


APOV

**Yes, I know Im bad, a new story when non of the others are finished. Well I started a few months ago, and I wanted to post it to see if its worth writing more. Based off of The Holiday, and Twilight. I like it…but we'll see if you guys do or not. **

**Enjoy,**

**APOV**

I was currently sitting at a local bar in town, La Cashbah, drinking away my pain. I was an emotional wreck lately. I never used to cry, but after André reached in, touched my heart for a brief moment, and then violently grabbed it and twisted it out—all very painfully I might add—I had taken to the habit of sobbing while I drank away my heartache. I was pathetic, I know, but I was in love—or what I though was love.

I lived in Paris, the city of love, but I have found everything but love. Over the last several years, I have had my heart broken more times then I can count on both hands. But I thought André was different, he pledged his love to me, almost immediately, the secretive long looks, and surreptitious kisses were wonderful, until I found out why they were secret in the first place—Cécile, the woman who happened to be his wife.

I felt like a dirty skank, he was married and had two adorable little boys. _You can't blame it all on yourself, _he_ never told you._ I reminded my self. Even though he was a conniving heartbreak, I had loved him. I had imaged a beautiful wedding, with red roses, right in front of the Eiffel Tower. I imaged André and I honeymooning in America, it seemed like such a lovely place. I imaged André and I growing old together, and having wonderful little children, but all that could never happen now, and even though André had broken my heart and had used me as a mistress, I couldn't get him out of my head.

I lifted the bottle of Ladoucette to my lips only to find it empty, not a drop left.

"'Scuse me, artender, omeone drank alls my wine, I need another." I slurred.

"Alice, you drank all your wine, you don't need another. You need to call a cab and go home." The man behind the bar said. He knew my name from my frequent appearances here in this club, but I was always to drunk to remember his.

"jusssssst one more, then, I'll go…where?"

"Home."

"YES! 'Ats the place."

"No, I'll call you a cab, now, you are done, I am cutting you off." I swear I heard him mumble 'again' under his breath, but, I must have been imaging things, because I surely haven't been cut off before…have I?

"I'll take her home, Frédéric. Thanks for looking after her for me." Said a familiar voice.

I spun around to see a handsome face, who I have known all my life. "Edward!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Ali, haven't you learned your lesson yet?" my brother said shaking his head. "You'll have a wicked hangover tomorrow."

"Oh, Eddie, you're so cute when you're all concerned for my safety. Guess who I saw today? Guess, guess, guess!?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably an awful lot of Frédéric I'm sure."

"no, no, no…I saw…hey what's that?" I pointed to something on the wall I hadn't noticed before.

"Ok, Alice," Edward chuckled. "lets get you home, and into bed."

"Wait, I want to go over there."

Edward's eyes got real big, and then he quickly turned me, giving me a horribal headache. "Nope, time to go."

"But, Eddie!!" I whined, and spun back around to face Edward. That's when I saw _him_...and his wife.

"Come on Alice, it's time to go home." Edward said pulling me trough the crowd.

"No. I want to go say bonjour to…ah…um…friend." I tugged my arm back from Edward's grasp, and walked over to where André was standing.

"Uh…Hi? Alice." André laughed nervously. When I had seen André and his wife passionately kissing at a little coffee shop that André often took me to, I had talked to him about it later, but I assumed he never told his wife about me.

"André how are you?" I asked throwing my arms around his neck.

He peeled my arms off of him and said. "I've been good. You?" all very hesitantly.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine." I giggled. I was more then a bit drunk, I knew this, otherwise I would be in tears at just the sight of him.

Edward came up from behind me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "Alice, we need to go home now." I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning with an awful headache, and felt very nauseous. Then the realization of what had happened last night came back to me, and I ran to the bathroom, clenching my stomach. As soon as I made it to the bathroom, everything I had drunken and eaten last night, spilled into the toilet.

"I see the drunken creature has woken up." Edward chuckled from behind me.

"Oh, Edward, did I see André last night?" I asked trying to confirm what I vaguely remembered.

The smile from his face faded. "Yes." Was all he said, and then held his arms out to hug me.

I willing ran into them and cried into his chest. I am sure I made a fool of my self, considering how drunk I was.

After a while has passed a pulled out of my brothers hug, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Edward, I'm so sorry that I've made you play father to me these last couple of weeks. I know it's awful. I just hurt so much." I choked on another sob.

"Als it's ok, I know you're upset about this whole thing, and I have a right mind to go kick his arse for breaking my little sisters heart."

"Don't." I said, with what was hopefully a stern voice.

"I wont. But I do have an idea." He smiled brightly. "You swap houses with someone from America for over the Holiday. It is coming up soon you know. And you already have off work. I think it would help you get over André."

"Swap houses?" I asked, my head still aching.

"Yes, remember, Clair did that a few years ago. Here's the website, if you want to go check it out later." Edward handed me a slip of paper with a website written on it, "I got to go, I just wanted to make sure you were ok before I left for work." He hugged me again and then left.

I looked down at the sheet of paper again, . _Original name._ I thought.

_I look at the site later_, I thought, _but now, I need to go to bed and sleep off my hangover._

I crawled into bed, still wearing the dress I had gone to the club in, and cried my self to sleep once more.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! ******


End file.
